


A Dummy Like Me: A Letter From Victor

by Otonymous



Series: Otonymous' Follower Milestone Celebration 2020 [2]
Category: MLQC: Fandom, Mr Love: Dream Date, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: You wake up one morning to find a letter addressed to you laid out on Victor’s pillow, along with a single red rose, freshly clipped from the garden 🌹
Relationships: Lǐ Zéyán | Victor & You
Series: Otonymous' Follower Milestone Celebration 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Dummy Like Me: A Letter From Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This letter is part of a series that I wrote to celebrate my follower milestone on Tumblr (https://otonymous.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it and happy reading! :)

Dummy,

You can always cry in front of me. Stop trying to be strong all the time. You’re not fooling anyone, least of all me. Trying to do otherwise is just insulting when you’re about as transparent as a pane of glass.

That being said, it’s actually one of your better qualities - the fact that you’re incapable of hiding anything. Though I’m always teasing you about how you ball your fists up whenever you get angry, or the way your eyes sparkle like a child’s at the mere sight of dessert, don’t change. Ever. 

It’s rare to find someone who wears their heart on their sleeve like you do. Consider this a compliment.

Which brings me to another point: how exasperating it is that you seem to be completely incapable of accepting compliments. What other reason would I have to tell you that you were the most gorgeous woman at the ball last night if it weren’t the truth? Last I checked, no one is paying me to tell lies. Although, if I were to be _completely_ honest, you’re the most beautiful person I know, inside and out, ~~especially~~ even when you’ve fallen asleep on the couch and are drooling shamelessly onto my thigh. I guess you really took it to heart when I told you to let me take care of you, always.

I knew you were upset when I returned to the table from the restroom last night, and I should’ve guessed that it had something to do with Chik. It didn’t help that you refused to tell me what she had said, probably because you didn’t want to make a scene in public. I have to say that while I rarely make errors, I really suffered a lapse in judgment when I agreed to meet with her that one time LFG invested in her drama series. I had no idea she would be shameless enough to try to stick to me like glue, even though I spent most of the time speaking to the director, trying to ignore the way she kept fluttering her eyes at me and laughing at my every word. It was really quite irritating.

I have to say though, regardless of how despicable her methods are when it comes to trying to get my attention, she is nothing if not tenacious. But then again, I guess I am one to talk; I _did_ pursue a certain dummy for the longest time before she finally understood my intentions.

Yes, I am referring to _you._

I’ve already instructed Goldman to tell security that Chik is banned from the LFG Tower, and my secretary knows I won’t be taking any more calls from her. I don’t care if she tries to play the sympathy card in front of the press. If she tries to speak even one disparaging word about you, I will sue her for libel in a heartbeat.

I would never allow her — or anyone else — to hurt the person I love.

So show me everything: your anger, sadness, jealousy, frustration — all the things you feel you need to hide because you think it’s ugly and unbecoming. Nothing is more beautiful in my eyes than the truth of who you are as a person. Don’t ever worry about anything, dummy. You’re not in this alone. I am always on your side, and will forever be by your side. In return, you can reward me with your dazzling smile once more.

_Because I’ve always been a dummy for your love._

Forever yours,

**Victor Li**


End file.
